


Across the stars

by TheQueenoftheAbyss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenoftheAbyss/pseuds/TheQueenoftheAbyss
Summary: Kylo Ren is having a very bad day all he wants is to fall into bed and sleep.Rey is across the other side of the galaxy thinking very much the same thing. The force however has other ideas...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 59





	Across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Reylo fic so be nice. Also I dont know everything about starwars and forgive me if I get some things wrong enjoy :)  
> All rights to the characters belong to disney

Kylo Ren was having a very bad week. Monday had gone by alright, he spent most of it planning a raid on an old resistance base but tuesday, the day of the raid, ended horrifically with the loss of dozens on Kylo's men. Wednesday had been day of being reprimanded by Snoke for 'his mistake' despite it being Hux who had made the fundamental cock up of not checking if the base was really abandoned. Thursday wasnt a day of rest despite the previous days hours of torture at Snokes hands, Kylo had been brought back to the Sith temple and made to spend the day facing off against his knights who were under no such command as to hold back. With friday came a very uncomfortable journey back to the finalizer, his pilots seat uncomfortable with the bruises he had sustained the previous day. The weekend had kylo dealing with the incompetence of his stormtroopers and an accident with a rookie that nearly resulted in the destruction of several tie-fighters, By sunday evening Kylo was done and everyone around him could tell.

"Am I boring you commander?" Hux asked Kylo from the other side of the meeting room, there was a collective intake of breath at his question. The commander was notorious for his temper and everyone there knew this week hadn't exactly been a cruise for the order, Most of them had noticed his neglect for the meetings today but had chosen to shut their mouths about it, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the first knight of Ren. Hux stood at one end of the long table and kylo sat at the other, the general was giving a speech that Kylo wasnt listening to and apparently one of the his few braincells had picked up on it. It was a good thing the commander was wearing his helmet as the glare he shot the general would have had him pissing himself where he stood, Kylo had been on edge all day, the stress of the week was getting to him and he could feel his emotions boiling to the surface despite his struggle to repress them. He took a deep breath in, determined not to loose control, "As a matter of fact General I do have better things to be doing" Kylo said standing from the table. Any force sensitive in the room would notice the crackle of the force that came with his rage, He had told himself he would sit through one last meeting before running for the cover of his quarters under the guise of meeting with snoke but it was becoming clear Hux was looking for a fight he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making the commander lose control. Hux's glare bore into his back as he moved to exit the room "commander i belive your schedule was cleared for this" Hux said, an air of smugness and defiance that made Kylo's anger skyrocket, the table collectively cringed, surely Hux could see that now was not the time to be picking fights with Kylo. It was to late now anyway, the first knight of Ren lost it, he spun round and force shoved Hux into the wall and held him there, choking him just enough to send a message. He marched up to him and stood far enough away to not loose his dignity by staring at his generals crotch but close enough that he could practically smell Hux's fear. "What you **_Believe_** is no concern of mine. Perhaps you would like to explain to the Supreme Leader that you **_believe_** I am currently to busy to meet with him?" Hux went pale, he would probably be shaking if he wasnt pinned to the wall, this theory was proven right when kylo dropped him to the floor with a thud. "Well General? Would you like to explain to the supreme leader why I am not going to be meeting with him?" Hux gasped for air and scrambled to his feet desperate to regain some of his dignity. He straightened his back and spluttered out a timid "No commander", his dignity still shattered around him. Kylo nodded and and spun back toward the door "that's what I thought. I am not to be disturbed by anyone I hope that Is clear to you all" no one had a chance to reply as he left the room swiftly, marching the entire way back to his quarters and sending storm troopers scuttling away from him as he stomped down the halls.

When Kylo finally made it in his room his anger had dissipated, twisted into the empty feeling he bad grown used to under snokes control. His body ached with the strain of running on empty and he dropped the mask of kylo ren from his body. He became more Ben than kylo, shoulders drooping as he allowed his body control again, no longer forcing it into a false demeanour of power. He sighed as he let himself relax for a second, stress and tension still tugged at his mind but he cleared away what he could as he breathed deeply in and out to keep himself from once again destroying his quarters.

Next came the task of stripping the physical kylo ren from his body, he reached up and unclasped the helmet, the hiss of it opening relaxing him furthermore. He had in a way conditioned himself to be somone different in the mask, mask on he was Kylo Ren, First Knight of Ren and Commander of the First order, he walked with purpose he was the cold unfeeling Kylo Ren. But when the mask came of he relaxed, dropping the theatrics he put on as Kylo and allowed himself to be somone alarmingly close to the boy he had once been. It was rare he properly let himself relax, properly allowed his mind to wind down and gave it his body a break from being pushed to the limit. Gods did he need it.

Next came the rest of his extensive outfit, many buttons buckles and clasps that took a good ten minutes to get through. Nevertheless he soon stood in just his black boxers which he quickly changed for a clean pair and a loose shirt before allowing himself to fall into bed, mind set on one very specific task that had never in all his years failed to relax him.

●●●●REY●●●●

Rey was exhausted, she had spent the day going between training and helping Finn, Poe and Rose working on the Falcons long repair list. She had also been constantly aware of Kylo having a little meltdown on his end of the Dyad, flicking between seething anger and a lonely kind of exhaustion that hit Rey a little too close to home. The week had been a long one, Tuesday had been filled with chaos as a first order battalion raided an old resistance base that was being used as a trading post/meeting point for resistance fighters. Those there at the time had thankfully fended off the Stormtroopers but the battle was not without loss and the rest of the week had been clearing up the base and figuring out how the order had known to attack it. Things had only just began to calm down today and Rey was fed up, she worked very closely with Leia especially in times of war and was often called into big decisions and discussions that made her feel a tiny bit out of her depth, people seemed to forget that she wasn't a leader, she wasn't even a Jedi yet, she was just Rey the scavenger girl from Jakku. 

When Rey eventually collapsed into her bed in her small room on the falcon all she wanted to do was sleep, she didnt have to lay there very long before she knew that tonight was not going to be a restful one. She lay there for a while more hoping that she would get some rest quickly, it was late and she could feel every minute that went by was going to make her feel even worse come tommorow.

Eventually Rey was getting frustrated with the lack of sleep and her mind wandered to something that had always come to her aid during long nights on Jakku. Rey hadn't actually masturbated since she left the Desert planet, she didnt have time for things like that anymore; She wasnt complaining, the new routine she had settled into actually suited her nicely, she loved hanging out with finn and Poe and the rest of black squadron But That's not to say she didnt miss the alone time she got on Jakku, recently every now and again she had been feeling pangs of arousal that came out of nowhere and the more she thought about mastrubating the more she realised she needed it, bad. Rey reached a hand down under the waistband of her pants, delighted do feel a slick wetness already growing there. It had definitely been too long. She swirled her finger round, making it slick before she slid it back up to her clit which had begun to throb; in the back of her mind rey was surprised she was already this wet but she shoved it aside as she began to draw circles round her clit and her whole body shuddered. She tried to keep her fingers slow, she didnt want this to be over too fast, and she slid her other hand up under her shirt to find one if her nipples, she traced her finger around it gently. She rubbed at the nub, twisting it gently sending a shiver up her spine, her fingers were moving faster now and she was losing control, she slipped them down back to the source of the wetness and dipped one finger inside, pumping it in and out, not losing pace. Her other hand went down from where it taunted her nipple to rub at her clit, keeping rhythm with her other hand she was getting close, she could feel it in her stomach but then she felt something else, a pressure building in her head, a cacophony of noise in her ears, she dropped her hands from her body and sat up _not now_ she thought to herself _gods not now_ , grateful for her shirt and the sheet covering her lower half. 

She heard him before she could she saw him "no no no. Not now. Please not now" he sounded strangely desperate and as he came into view, she could see his hands fisted in the sheet he had pulled over himself and the heavy rise and fall of his chest. It was clear from the tent in his sheet what he was doing and what exactly it was he was desperate for, Reys eyes couldn't help but linger on the clear outline of his dick, it made her shiver slightly with arousal and she prayed he hadn't noticed. After he had composed himself somewhat he sat up and spoke "What do you want scavenger. I'm busy" exhaustion broke through his snark, She could feel how tired he was how broken. "Hey. Dont give me that I didnt call you here. It's not exactly the best time for me either" he very clearly wasnt listening to rey, he squeezed his eyes shut and sighed "can you close it?" He asked, already done with this whole interaction. Rey tried to close the bond, poking and prodding at it with her mind but it was no use, the force wanted them together apparently and it was going to stay like that until it decided it was done. "No, It wont let me shut it" Ren sighed and flopped back in his bed, he really was tired and he was so desperate now to find some release he was having trouble clinging to the facade of Kylo Ren. Rey could tell, the way he fell back on the bed was nothing like the formidable man she faced in battle, he was more like a boy than anything and Rey pitied him a little. Suddenly Ben sat up and squinted at her slightly. "What are you doing? Its night where you are right?" A smirk broke out across his face, "I'm not the only one who was busy was i" Rey blushed, she couldnt help but squirm, he had brought attention back to her arousal. He picked up on it, now tuned into her mind " you know." He paused and took a deep breath, he was nervous "we are both in the same situation here, it- it wouldn't be awkward if we just" he made a lewd hand gesture "ya know". Rey couldnt help but smirk a little bit, his nervousness was almost endearing. But she got slightly stuck on his offer and he sensed it "the dyad might not shut for hours and this isnt exactly comfortable" he continued, still unsure of what he was saying. Rey answered before she even realised what he said "okay. Yeah okay" she nodded aware of how strange it was bit Ben didnt hesitate at all, he threw himself back on the bed and slipped his hand under the sheet. Rey's eyes were fixed on the slow movements of his hand, his dick had softened slightly during their interaction but Ben was quickly working it back up. As his movements grew more rapid the dark cloth slipped from his waist, suddenly Rey was presented by Ben's thick cock, red and leaking from being left for so long, he reached up and slid a finger though the bead of pre come foeming at the top and his whole body shifted as he let out a broken moan. It was then that rey became painfully aware she was yet to get back to her neglected pussy and she shifted back, leaning herself against the wall of her quarters so she didn't have to take her eyes off of Ben. His breathing had grown impossibly faster and he was rocking up into his hand now, letting out small desperate moans. As Rey slipped her hand into her pants she could feel his arousal leak across the dyad, she could feel his movements and it made her moan a desperate " _Bennn_ " out into the room, she began to move her finger over her clit as he called out across the Bond " _RR-Rey"_ he stuttered out hand moving faster still, twisting slightly at the base and stopping greedily at the top to gather more of the premcome in his fist. Reys fingers were still cirling her clit and she boring her other hand down to slip gently into her wet heat, she began to pump in and out rapidly, impossibly wet she soon added a second finger, she was quickly losing control as was Ben. He moaned again louder this time and when he spoke it was broken by short sharp breaths " _Me- too. I- I'm close Rey_ " She already knew, across the dyad they could feel everything, every movement and shudder the other made. It wasn't long before both were crying out in short breathy moans, their place's falling out of sync as they stuttered closer to the edge. "T-Together?" Ben said as he neared the edge "Together" Rey replied and she moved her hands faster, arousal building like a wave in both of then echoing back across the bond, they crashed over the edge at the same time to shouts of each others names Ben's "Fuck- REY" was all Rey registered over the blinding surge of orgasm. Ben's hips arched off of the bed as thick white come shot onto his stomach, he moaned low and loud and collapsed back onto the bed, their orgasm rolling over him. Meanwhile Reys eyes rolled back into her head, her fingers stuttered as she clenched around them and she tipped forward, their shared orgasm crashing over her as she lost her mind in the feeling of it. 

By the time they were both recovered they had actually fallen asleep, dreaming of each other from opposite sides of the galaxy.


End file.
